1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image forming system and, more particularly, to a color image forming system capable of setting any multi-value color for binary bit map image data and an electronic device therefor.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a digital color copying machine for digitally color-separating a color image to read the color image, performing desired processing of the read digital image signal, and performing color recording on the basis of this color image signal has been very popular.
Color image information input to a digital color copying machine represents an image input from a scanner of the copying machine. In this copying machine, a function of processing a color image or a binary image input from, e.g., a computer is limited.